Midnight Clearing
by Just Maritza
Summary: Set during Cattle Drive, Michaela thought Sully was annoyed with her and he just wanted to be left alone as usual when the tough gets going; yet they prolonged seeking out the other to finally clear the air till she finally seeks him out to settle things.


**MIDNIGHT CLEARING**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**July 16, 2009**

_

* * *

_

**********Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E. I just love to borrow and have fun writing about them. LOL!

* * *

Michaela tentatively approached Sully wondering if it was a good time to talkto him. They had subtly said a couple of awkward words earlier in the day and now he sat brooding by the camp fire. It was already about midnight and the others slept a little further away by their own camp fire; a couple of cowhands also on watch as well at another end. It had been a truly long eventful day maintaining Matthew's cattle in tying to bring them back to Colorado Springs ever since Olive left them to him in her will.

"What are you doing up when you should be getting your rest," he said sullenly, than regretted the tartness realizing he really missed her company.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied hugging herself trying to retain some warmth on this unusual cool evening, deciphering if he was in good humor.

"Well, I have an excuse to keep watch, what's yours?" he said a little more relaxed but still serious.

"Please don't be annoyed with me," cautiously standing there waiting for his invitation.

Heaving a sigh as he looked away towards the flames flicking a stick to it, "I'm not."

Michaela thought differently. He hadn't spoken to her most of the afternoon especially during supper when he chose to eat alone and she wanted to set things right between them, after all, they were engaged to be married soon and needed to have an open communication.

"Sully, you're angry with me, and I want to know why."

Sully filled a cup with coffee and extended it to her. "Here, come join me," he patted the blanketed ground by his side, feeling more at ease.

Michaela hesitated a moment before she willingly accepted seeing his relaxed expression. Giving her the cup, he shared his blanket over them both. Michaela sipped at the cup a couple of times, then contentedly in relief placed her head on his shoulders physically and emotionally drained from the past several days, needing his comfort, yet refusing to give in to tears. This was what she needed from him all day. She sighed in satisfaction, but there was the matter of his displeasure towards her—or was she imagining that?

Sully, immediately cuddled her to his chest, caressed her face, sighed and felt better already. He should have gone to her earlier to clear things between them, not that they really had any troubles or actually had argued much, but he knew he was keeping his distance from the one he love, not wanting to hurt orburden her. It was just a moment of a few words he long forgotten, likely due to the stress of the past few days, but apparently, it clung to her heart. He didn't even remember what they were discussing, and it wasn't even directed at her, but he knew he hadn't meant to take it out on her and he did sort of avoided her most of the day making her worry. He had always given himself some space whenever he was upset so as to not say any words he would later regret. Only, he's realizing now his avoidance was just as hurtful as well, but a necessary evil at times if he was to avoid further complications until he can face it head on. They sat in an awkward, yet meaningful silence, the awkwardness soon diminishing. Suddenly he felt her lightly trembled, and assuming she was cold, he firmly gathered her close, securing the blanket around her; only now he felt her sniffled and eyed her swiping at her face.

"I'm sorry. It's just been an emotional draining day. I'm not always like this."

"It's alright. Let it out." he cooed rubbing her arm up and down and drawing her closer. He felt like some heal for avoiding her most of the day. He didn't mean to, realizing now that they were getting married; it was important for them to communicate if they were to succeed in it.

"Just when I needed you, you seemed to be withdrawing from me, and I want to know what I did to displease you."

"I'm sorry, I ain't meant to make you feel bad, it's not you really. Well, I was at first for a short spell, maybe for a couple of minutes the other day when you insisted on having Jessie leave. Today, not really sure or why with all that's happened the past few days, I just needed time to clear my head and be on my own. I didn't wanna say something to ya I'd later regret with the way I've been feeling." He sighed, realizing what was it that bothered him, "I guess I was just worried for ya. I keep thinking you and the kids don't belong on this trip, but I know you would be too stubborn to leave if I asked ya to. I was just upset at how dangerous this whole trip has been turning out to be for you and the kids. It scared me to see ya almost trample like that today."

"I'm sorry. Would you have abandoned Matthew with his burden, alone?"

"No," he sighed. "That's what's eatin' at me. If I hadn't been fond of him and he wasn't your charge, I'd abandoned this whole operation. That ain't me. I'm no quitter especially since I found the Cheyenne and then you enter my life. You've given me strength I never knew I had."

"You do the same for me." She paused momentarily. "Then you're really angry at Matthew?"

"Maybe—I know he's young, and in a way I'm getting' a taste of what's it like being a Pa, but I can't help wantin' to shake that boy to come to his senses and allow me help him some. I know he has to make his own mistakes and come to his own decisions, but not at the cost of you and the children. You understand why I'm not exactly myself now."

"Yes, of course, but that's no excuse to turn away from me. It's important now that we are getting married to always clear things up right away before they manifest further to the point we can't talk to each other."

"I know and I'm sorry. Like I said, it wasn't directed at you my anger. It's this whole trip that's gettin' me so frustrated."

"Please Sully, if you really need to go, don't let us hold you down. I'm sorry, but Matthew needs me."

"I know, and that's why I'm staying. We're a family now and family stick together. I've known that boy since he was younger than Brian, after their Pa run off. It's like he's my own son if I had fathered him real young."

"You are his Pa—he looks up to you, respects you; he wants to prove himself. He just wants to be like you including your stubborn nature."

That got Sully chuckling. "Looks who's talking. Who is he living with having such a great influence on him with her own… _pigheadedness_?"

"Pigheadedness!" she exclaimed ready to defend herself. "How dare you accuse me of that? I'll have you know that I am a strong minded, determined individual who fights for what's right and…"

"Easy, easy," and Sully kissed her soundly to calm her down, than eyed her for her reaction. Stunned at first, she started laughing a heartfelt release of all of her stress of the day. He too felt his own release and had her to thank for. "Michaela, being married to you is gonna to be a great adventure. I don't think there will ever be a dull day."

"No, there won't be," she beamed at him knowingly.

"And it seems like I may have to hold you back some."

"Hold me back?"

"Yeah, from unleashing yourself on me the minute we say I do—might cause quite a scandal.a"

"Sully…" she hissed embarrassedly, than determined to rid of her discomfort, she teased back. "Well, if you always kissed like that, then maybe I won't mind being tamed just a little."

The good humor still lingering on, "Na, I wouldn't want you any other way. I like 'em feisty, ready to tear me apart."

"Sully!" she gasped then her head crashed into his chest in further embarrassment.

"Hey, hey"…he cued. You started it with your comment."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't…there's no shame you feeling certain things."

"I'm just not that comfortable yet to discuss intimacy."

"I wish you would. We're going to be married soon."

"We will, just not now…"

"Alright," he settled her back into his arms her head settling just under his own.

Michaela did long to talk of such matters, she just didn't know how and she suddenly realized she had the perfect opportunity when he tried to initiate the taboo subject. It was some moments when she dared to speak.

"Sully…," she ventured hesitantly with her eyes still cast down.

"M'mm…"

"What would it be like for us…when we're married?"

Delighted that she was possibly broaching the subject, "What specifically you wanna know?"

"I…well…I don't know…will it be a good… _marriage_?"

Knowing fully well, what she was trying to convey, that of intimacy, "It's gonna be a good marriage. You have so much love and fire in ya that you will never disappoint me."

"It's just that…I don't know…I mean I do…" she cut herself short too ashamed to continue on.

Lifting her face to meet his own gaze, he proceeded with, "Do you trust me?"

Casting her eyes down again, then looked at him, she nodded gently in his hands, while Sully let her take her moment to respond directly or ask something else.

"Then, there is nothing for you to worry about. I would never hurt you."

"I know. Do you ever think of us," she hesitated not daring to look at him, then barely audible, "_Together?_"

A boyish grin crept up across his face as he pensively looked at her; his heart swelling, and with a single word, "Always."

She finally looked boldly at him to see the love and passion pouringfrom his glare, and immediately turned away apprehensively realizing she too thought of him in such a compromising and intimate manner.

"Michaela," directing her face at his. "Look at me," he whispered huskily. She opened up her unusual orbs to meet his brilliant ones, the blazing camp fire helping to make them stand out. "And you?" he breathed out.

She just couldn't respond. All sorts of images of them tossing around flesh to flesh swam through her, making her body react and she tensed under his grasp.

"Just one word, that's all I need to hear and we don't have to talk any further, for now."

Finally meeting his eyes, _"Yes…"_

With his smile creasing even further up, he drew in for the most sensuous kiss he has ever given her to date, and it moved her, stripping her of her inhibition wanting to go a little further, realizing this was how married to him would be like and this was just a taste. She gave all of her heart to him and his to her in that one magical kiss. They broke their kiss, and he stroked her hair as she awkwardly tried to compose herself fearing loosing his respect for almost letting herself go so far. Though she was relieved, she was disappointed at the lost intimacy. Sensing he still wanted to continue on their little chat, but with the way she was feeling so raw yet alive, "Please, no further discussion on it."

"Alright," as he continued to watch her settle herself.

Finally smiling more in control and relaxed, she answered back, "Thank you."

Then remembering part of their previous conversation, Sully informed, "Don't ever change."

"I don't want you to change either. I love you just as you are."

"And I love you just as you are compassionate, stubborn and all fired up ready to take me on."

Suddenly feeling a little playful, "I'll take you on anytime."

"That a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"I can think of a couple of things that'll make you wish you hadn't challenge me," he said mischievously his hands reaching her sides.

"Sully…! You're not going to tickle me? We'll wake the whole camp," she voiced in concern trying to squirm away from him, but he had a firm grip on her.

"I got something else better in mind, quieter too," he rasped before he claimed her mouth dipping into her sweetness. She soon lost herself into the rapture claiming her, hands fumbling dangerously close—one of his hands almost grasping her intimately above, just loosing herself further than in the first kiss.

"I'm sorry," he flustered breaking apart, guilt painfully written all over his face, concern he may have pushed her too far.

"No, you did nothing wrong." She realized she was just as at fault, wanting him so much that it hurt. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to lead you on…" She felt moisture pricked her eyes, feeling ashamed for her behavior and actually wanting to go further, she now realized.

"It's alright, you did nothing wrong."

"I think I better get back. Good night Sully." She awkwardly attempted to rise up, when he tugged at her skirt halting her there; then he took her hand.

"Stay, finish your coffee," he begged. She looked at him skeptically. "No one will think anything wrong if we sit together, especially among the cattle. They don't care. I'll even behave, unless you're afraid to be with me," he threw in for good measure.

Amusement now dangling her with his little humor, and after much consideration, realizing Sully wouldn't let things go far, she warmed up to the idea in wanting to prove herself to him with being strong, and though still fearing her own reactions, she breathed out, "Promise?"

"I promise," holding up a hand and the other over his heart." She immediately snuggled in close and after a while of just holding one another, he drew up one of her delicate hand to his lips, easing her fears.

"It's alright to kiss more than my hand," she informed, realizing how much she wanted a repeat of his warm lips on hers, just more controlled, if that were even possible with the way she has been feeling around him of late.

"I'm just trying to honor my promise," smiling relaxingly, "You're trying to make things difficult for me?"

"What if I am?" Suddenly finding power in teasing him, she stifled a laugh watching him eye her suspiciously. "Alright, how about I make things easy for you?" Without waiting for his reply, she reached in to give him a gentle kiss, but soon found herself tasting more of him. He gently pulled her away, watching her flushed, both breathless.

This time she didn't mind as much her reactions and delighted knowing she had the power to entice him and was amazed.

"You're tempting me. See, it's not that easy now trying to keep our hands off each other. Married to you is going to be a lot of fun. I can't wait." She blushed into his neck. "Hey, there's no need for that. It's all natural. You know I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. She nodded. "Here finished up your coffee," then deciding to tease her back, "And I'll let you stay if you behave." He felt her wanting to retreat and firmly held her in place. "Sorry, no more comments like that. Please stay." She nodded and relaxed back into his arm. Sully gave her back her coffee and she sipped contently gazing at the stars with him.

While she sipped, Sully couldn't help but wonder about her kisses. They were sweet, yet fiery so full of warmth and yearnings. Every time they kissed, her kisses were more intense. If she kisses with such passion even in a simple kiss, what does she have in store for him on their wedded night? He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life loving her completely. For now, he needed to regain control of himself and it was more difficult as time passed and he noticed she was beginning to have difficulties as well. Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged her to sit by her side. Now he felt bad for her, sensing her passion stirred yet had to grin.

Grateful that they weren't completely alone, he didn't dare think how far they might have gone; keeping some distance might be wise after all. Perhaps he better take care they were never alone too long and did his best to curve his eagerness. She's dreamed of this day all her life and wanted her love to be pure for her sake on her long awaited special day and night. He wanted her happy with no regrets and having her tainted before she was ready was no way to start a beautiful life long union together. Oh, he wanted to and he felt certain she wanted to as well, but he immediately squashed the thought out of his mine, and looked down at his sleeping Michaela, so angelic like, finally driving all wantonness out of him for the time being.

Cup half way emptied in her hand, he took it away from her, then adjusted himself to lean further against the log for her comfort keeping her in his embrace. A little awkward, but he didn't care, it was just nice to have her sit next to him asleep in his arms. Tugging the blanket around them both, he placed a chaste kiss sweetly over her forehead, wishing he had gone to her earlier to clear his troubled soul. Being marry to her will certainly have it's benefits he's looking forward to take full advantage of, especially the way she eases his soul, yet rousing his being. He looked to the sky in thanks for their midnight clearing and continued on his watched with the one he loved most in this world nestle serenely in his arms. All was well this night.

The End...

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read. Let me know whether you like it or not.**


End file.
